guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Natsumi
Images Could you please re-upload those images in jpeg format? PNG files don't scale well in the wiki envrioment and are much larger in size. --Rainith 12:46, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Okay. Give me few minutes to figure it out. ^^ :I just reuploaded all of them as .jpg but I can't delete the .png that I uploaded. How can I fix that? ::Mark them with . In this case the reason would be "Re-uploaded as jpegs" or something to that effect. The delete notice goes on the page that the image was uploaded to, for example Image:15k kurzick fmo thailiimonkey.png <--that page. Thanks. :) --Rainith 13:02, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks. Already got them fixed. Hey Natsumi i was just wondering i was looking at that Ranger 15k Canthan and i was wondering what dyes you used to make that colour Credits Please don't put credits on the pages Skuld 13:25, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Okay. Already removed. Leave credits out of images please There are a ton of images here. None of them have credits in their names. Crediting individuals is just not done in a community product like a wiki. The history already marks who contributed what. — Stabber ✍ 14:45, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Sorry about that. I just reuploaded all these images without credit names. You can delete the old images now. Please check how other armor articles are formatted Use Mesmer armor articles as a reference. Specifically, please put images into sub-pages. You can also check pages you created and edited by me later to see what needs to be changed. Thank you. -PanSola 19:19, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :To clarify, it's ok if you don't put in crafting information or fill out the armor art box. I'm just asking you to link the images in the Armor/Female or Armor/Male articles, and add the sectioning " Female Blah Blah Armor gallery " thing, and scale images to 128px width. It'll reduce the work of other people later. Thanks a lot. (-: -PanSola 19:33, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::ps. if the image has head-to-toe, put it under subsection " Overview ". If it's not a head-to-toe image, then call the subsection " At a glance ". Or if you don't feel like it, just do what you have been doing, that's ok too. Having content is more important than all the messy formatting details. -PanSola 19:33, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Yea, I am very new to wiki so I have been trying to figure out how to sort out these codes (notice I edited one of the ele pages for so many times...). All I want to do at the moment is to put together a faction 15k armors gallery for quick search. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you guys ^^. I will try to do the same format from now on. split images Can you split up Image:15k luxon f me.jpg and upload them separately? It helps with the thumbnails at armor/Factions art. Also, if you can get the undyed versions of images that would be even better. Thanks! -PanSola 22:03, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :Okay I splited up the images and reuploaded. I don't own the armor so I can't get them undyed but I will keep an eye for an undyed version. natsumi